


my soul is yours

by yymin



Category: JRen - Fandom, NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yymin/pseuds/yymin





	my soul is yours

钟炫看着崔珉起没有说话，眼里却装满了温柔。这时候一切的话语都淹没在了绵长湿润的吻里，不再有误会和失落，直到分开的时候两个人都有点喘息。  
金钟炫把崔珉起放倒在了沙发上，摸了摸他的脸，他半骑在他身上，双腿已经夹着他的身体两侧。  
但在此刻金钟炫却有了一些犹豫，不确定眼前的人是否会同意，是不是进展得太快，金钟炫眼里是闪过了一丝的理智。  
这时却被崔珉起搭上了自己的手，直视他的双眼里带着说不出的笑意：“今天，郭英敏不回来了。他和他女朋友出去旅游了。”  
这一句话下来完全撕裂了他的最后仅存的理智。  
金钟炫穿着是休闲的服装，两个人现在的敏感的位置是紧紧贴在了一起，所以崔珉起能够很快感受到对方的某一部位已经鼓了起来。  
脸有些红，把脸侧到了一边。金钟炫顺势就亲吻住了他的颈部，却一下引起了他的战栗。  
虽然以前有好几次的恋爱，但是所处的恋爱一直都还是在牵牵小手亲亲小嘴的地步，也没有真的发展到这一步。  
他也有了反应，尤其是看到金钟炫那眼中带着迷蒙的的水汽，原本就长的好看且阳光的脸上露出了极其魅人的表情，让珉起的心扑通的乱跳。  
金钟炫喘着气，抓着崔珉起的手隔着裤子摩挲着自己的已经半挺立的位置。崔珉起用自己的手描绘着他的形状，虽然非常青涩地红涨着脸，但是手上的力气却是像是极其熟练般地孰轻孰重。  
金钟炫舒服地眯了眯眼，然后舒了一口气，但是心理上的满足感完全大于身体上，因为眼前的人是崔珉起，一想到这一点，金钟炫就不满足地想要更多。  
他把他的衣服拉开，看见了肚脐旁的自己的名字，心里像被占满了一般地满足，这个人天生就属于自己…  
他曾经也有想过，如果自己眼前这个人身上所嵌入的名字不是自己的话，自己看到那个名字会有什么样的行为。自己虽然不是什么暴戾的人，但是一旦想到都会生气到想要报复，幸好他是他的。  
他轻轻地在名字上落下自己的吻，一路向上，咬了咬他的胸前的那一点，然后伸手将他穿的休闲的运动裤给退到了膝盖，那一部分已经顶了起来。附上去时听见崔珉起舒服的轻呼了一声，连他原来手上的动作也一下停止了。  
金钟炫轻轻笑了笑，觉得身下的人儿是那么的敏感，感觉所有反应都极其的青涩。内心的占有欲又重新涌上了自己的心头，感觉真的放不下了。  
“不管你是珉起还是ren，我爱你。”崔珉起的眼里心头一震，眼里因为快感而水汪汪的，双眼直直地盯着他，心里充溢着他从来没有的幸福感。“我想一开始你知道我是你的soulmate也没跟我说的原因，是因为对我的不信任，那么我会在未来证明我。”  
“我也爱你……”内心像有什么想要涌出，崔珉起竟然不争气地眼角溢出了泪。  
他其实内心里一直都期盼着又害怕的情感，在金钟炫说出自己的诺言的一瞬间，像是什么击碎了他的所有的防护墙，所有的壁垒。  
还没等崔珉起在这段情感的冲击里出来，金钟炫已经握住了两人的火热之处，紧紧的包住在一起，开始疯狂的律动起来。崔珉起被刺激得一直在急促的喘息。  
看见他双眼的迷离和越来越迷蒙的乱叫，金钟炫知道他差不多要到了，他轻轻的亲了他的唇，手上力气一下加重，他身上一震，便释放了出来。  
“真快，第一次嘛？”  
看着他讪笑的模样，崔珉起一下就起了气，他伸手想要一拳打到他肚子上，但是可能是刚发泄完也并没有什么力气，轻轻松松就被金钟炫用手接住，还紧紧包裹起来，放到嘴上，轻轻地亲了一下，“很巧，我也是。”  
看到他一直曲着腿极其不舒服地躺着，金钟炫有些心疼的帮他揉了揉腿，下一秒便一只手托起腿，另一只手托住了他的腰，标准的公主抱，崔珉起也很顺从搂住了他的脖颈。  
把他放到了里屋的床上，相视着，“你还没…”说着，崔珉起就被金钟炫满满地吻住了。  
崔珉起从未觉得金钟炫的声音像现在这样性感而低沉，“珉起，给我吧…”他附在他的耳边。手也不自觉地摸向了他的后面。  
崔珉起也感受到了抵着自己的腿的某一处已经滚烫不已，他的脑子也如同一片浆糊一样，但心理不忍地想到他现在也隐忍得极为痛苦，抬头看他的眼神炙热。  
崔珉起鼓了鼓勇气，虽然下了决定但心理却还是有点没底气地靠着他的耳边说道：“换我在上面…”  
金钟炫被这个发展显得极其的疑惑，但看着他满脸通红的模样，他松了松手，却在下一秒，崔珉起将他翻身下去，耳朵红红的，他握起了他的对准了自己的，金钟炫知道他想做些什么。  
霎时抓住了他，“太急了…你会很疼的…”  
看着他紧张不已的神色，脸上不知所措，似乎证明眼前这个人真的像一只小兔子一般地被吓到了。但是就算如此，崔珉起还是坐了下来，疼的他嘶的一声。  
这让金钟炫心疼的想要起来，崔珉起却挡下了他，他附下了身像是想努力的适应着痛感，喘着气。看得见他的脸上都布满了汗。  
像是有什么话想说，崔珉起靠到了金钟炫的耳边，“我想看着你说，钟炫…我知道你调用我抵住了很多的压力，你可能会很好奇，为什么我没有在之前就把账本交出去，那是因为我怀疑我们的局里有内奸。”崔珉起的声音喘着重重的粗气，“这件事情牵扯了我太多的兄弟，所以，这件事还没完。”  
“所以你在家也要等到我脱光衣服才敢放心说这种事吗？”金钟炫的嘴角也是挑起了一个极其无奈地笑，这的确很像崔珉起会干的事情，听见崔珉起在他的耳边发出了一声的轻笑，他将他的头转过来，看到了一副咬牙明明很疼但是倔强的神色。  
真是既心疼又让人想要欺负。这大大的加强了金钟炫的视觉感官，似乎又肿涨了几分。  
还没等崔珉起说完，他感觉整个人就被转了过去，被压在了底下，转眼间，金钟炫在上面一脸的好笑的看着他，“我也没想过要放过那群人。因为这件事也关乎到你的安危。但是那个体位对于第一次还是太辛苦了，相信我好吗？”金钟炫有些心疼将自己的慢慢抽出。  
有点湿润，肯定是出血了…  
看到他极其呵护自己的行为，崔珉起不自觉又觉得内心柔软的地方再被轻戳了一下，虽然拼命地劝说自己不能完全相信任何一个人，但是眼前的人…却让他忍不住的想要去信任。  
崔珉起尽管害怕，手却环上了金钟炫的背，轻轻地道：“我当然相信你，因为你是我的救赎。”  
金钟炫这下红了眼，这句话比什么都要戳中了金钟炫此刻的软肋，他的心就像被狠狠地抓在了一块。  
动作也变得大了起来，他强忍着自己的欲望再次握住了已经软了的他的欲望，然后配合着他的速度，一下一下的，明显比第一次还要更加的熟练。  
就像是soulmate之间独有的默契，崔珉起渐渐将自己的身体也尽量放松，虽然真的是只有痛感的感受着他的冲撞。  
痛！  
md！真的太痛了！  
崔珉起心里在不断地骂着，为什么gay会喜欢做这个，本来以为一咬牙一痛就完事了。  
但是在金钟炫十分耐心的慢慢地过程中，崔珉起竟生出了一种奇异的感觉，像是慢慢适应疼之后生出的一阵的快感。这种情感是用语言难以描述的满足。尤其是看到金钟炫因为舒服而露出极其有情欲的表情之时，崔珉起莫名觉得很幸福。  
他手紧紧地环住了他的腰，把自己完全的交给了他。  
他的速度越来越快，但崔珉起真的分不出是快感多一点还是通感更多一点，他想要金钟炫的全部。  
猛的往外一抽，一个极其用力地往里顶了进去。  
感觉自己身体里注进了热源，崔珉起自己也被猛的一震也喷出了精液。在快感袭击自己的瞬间，崔珉起却已经来不及确认自己的情绪，极其劳累的陷入了黑暗的世界里。  
在梦中他似乎听见了某人的声音：“我不会让你受到伤害了，我保证…”


End file.
